


Jesus Fucking Christ

by Anonymous



Category: Christian Bible (New Testament)
Genre: Canon Era, Other, self-fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5789284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title should be taken literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jesus Fucking Christ

The villagers of HaGalil watched in fascination as Eashoa son of Yôsēp̄ (though the two looked nothing alike) pulled up his robe and crouched on the rock-studded earth. His neatly circumcised _zain_ sprung forth, red as a ruby and as solid as a cedar. 

Face creased with concentration, the carpenter’s putative son arched his back in order to work the organ into his _naqwo_ , which gaped as he spread his knees far apart. With much grunting and stretching, he finally managed to sheathe fully half of his _zain_ within his _tachat_.

His neighbors stood in silent wonder. Finally, Barnabea the blacksmith stepped forward and said, “Truly, I have wronged your mother Miryam with words, Eashoa. You have proven today that you were indeed fathered by the Divine.”


End file.
